Cursed Fate
by S.A. Thorup
Summary: Prologue to Shadow of the Colossus, where Wander meets Mono and the two embark on an unprecedented adventure when their lives are intertwined.


Cursed Fate – prologue to Shadow of the Colossus – fanfic

Part 1

Wander steered Agro gently down the path, away from the sacred glade. In that clearing was an old stone pedestal bearing the Ancient Sword, point jammed into the rock so the hilt was upright and gleaming in the sun. Lord Emon had warned the inhabitants of the village against going there, but the young warrior, only eighteen, sometimes ignored the words of the elder and sneaked a peek at the powerful weapon once in a while. Little did he know what role the Ancient Sword would play in his future, as well as in the lives of those closest to him.

The black stallion, huge and finely built with a flowing obsidian mane and tail, snorted softly as Wander urged it into a canter. Just outside of this gray-rocked gorge was the Daerh village, a town that bordered a large and prosperous kingdom. The man himself (others still called him a boy, but Wander now liked to think of himself as a man now that he was eighteen) was from a family of high status, related to the priest Emon. His mother and father had passed away from a disease, so he now ruled a household that consisted of his little brother and a handful of servants.

Wander shifted the sling that held his bow and quiver on his back as Agro launched up a rise that ended the ravine and started the border of Daerh. Most of the buildings were wood and grass thatched. Others, like his own, were made out of stacked slabs of hard clay. The villagers walked along the road that cut through the center of the town, as well as the various other paths here and there. The warrior slowed his steed, dismounting and leading Agro by the reins.

He knew every face in this small place, and they exchanged quick greetings as they passed one another. Wander was relieved that Lord Emon hadn't seen him emerge from the "forbidden" ravine that led to the Sword's glade. Him, and a few other men, were training to become priests under Emon's instruction. The Lord was a short, stocky man with graying hair and wide-set eyes. His mouth was large, but gentle, and his voice was quiet unless you made him mad. He wore a mask on special occasions or when he was traveling, a plain looking thing with two nubs above the forehead and two square holds for the eyes. The other priests and the village soldiers also wore masks. It was a sign of high stature and honor. Wander hoped to receive his once spring was over.

When he had stabled Agro behind his house and put his bow and arrows away, Wander went out late that evening to buy himself some food at the general store. He kept a lantern in one hand to see, even though tall torches had been staked into the ground on the main road. This was when he saw her.

She was standing by an abandoned hut that was being used for food storage with a confused air about her. Her hair was thin and black, reaching her upper back. She wore a regular brown skirt and a tucked in blue shirt with short sleeves, which draped over her slim frame. But what really caught his attention was her face. It was round, but not fat, lips shaped to perfection. Her eyes were none that he had ever seen in these parts of the land. They were narrow, the corners drawn back slightly, lined by long black lashes. Her skin was fair, only a bit tanned. All in all, she was just beautiful. Wander looked around, seeing nobody else nearby, and approached her.

The girl immediately saw him coming and darted behind the building with amazing swiftness.

"Hey!" he called, sprinting to catch up. As he turned around the corner, one of his feet caught on a puddle of mud and made him stumble and slam into the ground. Muck splashed onto his tunic.

"Graceful," he murmured to himself, getting up and finding that his lantern had broken against a pile of rocks. Wander wiped some mud off of his semi-long dark red hair and searched the darkness. Only a little light from a street torch streamed down the nearby alleyway.

"Hey, where are you?" he asked the air. "I'm not going to hurt you." He paused, thinking about how scared and confused she had looked. "Are you from here?"

_Well, that was a stupid question,_ he berated himself. _Of course she's not from here._

He went to the mound of rubble and looked around it. There she was, sitting in a trembling ball and backed up against the wall of one of the houses next to the storage shack. Even as dark as it was outside, her black eyes still seemed to penetrate him to the core. Wander held out a hand to help her up.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he repeated, hoping she could understand him. Now that she was closer, he could see that her clothing was torn and ripped in places. Her sandals, made crudely out of marsh reeds, looked like they were going to fall apart at any moment. He gestured with his hand again, and, seemingly seeing that he wasn't a threat, took it and allowed Wander to lift her up.

"Your leg!" he cried out as he saw the blood dribble down onto her ankle. "No, I must carry you."

"I can walk," she squeaked, the first thing he had heard her utter. Her voice was raspy, but had a certain song to it.

"Don't be modest," he smiled, trying to humor the poor creature. Before she could do anything else, he put an arm around her back and the other under her legs, sweeping her up and cradling her. "I'll give you a fresh room and good food at my home."

"...home?" she whispered thoughtfully. "Home..."

Wander didn't ask her what she meant, but quickly stole away to his house and took the back door in. This is where she caught sight of the stable and the dozing form of Agro. Her eyes stayed on the stallion before they went in, and the man kept that in the back of his mind. One of the brackets had been kept lit in the hall, and he went to the living room to ring a bell. This called two of the handmaids down from their chambers. They bowed to him.

"Take our guest, bathe her, and give her a room," he ordered, setting the girl onto her feet. In a quieter voice, he asked: "Is Kyle asleep?"

"Yes," said the older one, who was simply called Granny. "He was sad, though, when he found you had gone out." She looked the stranger up and down, then looked back at him. "You're too generous, sire."

Wander chuckled, the girl glancing desperately at him as the maids began to lead her away.

"Don't worry," he said quietly. She limped slightly because of her wound, and he wondered how she had been able to flee so quickly away from him earlier.

Shrugging it off, he took a different route to his own chamber. It was smaller than his parent's bedroom, which he had refused to move into after their deaths. There was a simple cot stuffed with fresh hay, and a nightstand he had carved himself next to it. A shelf with three levels was on the wall on the left wall from the entrance. Above his bed was a window where the moon shone through. On the right was where his bow and arrows hung, as well as his traveling belt and a very special piece of sewn silk.

It was the kind of wear only priests and shamans wore. It was a long cloth, rectangular in shape, with a hole in the middle that was made to fit over one's head. Stitched and stained into it were shapes with sharp angles and thick, flowing lines. It was green, blue, white, black, tan, and brown, all blending in to give it a rich, earthy sheen when light hit the silk. Emon also wore one of a similar making, except his had been stitched directly onto his robe that he almost always wore. Wander only wore his at ceremonies, or on special occasions, as he had been instructed to do. It was a sacred object that symbolized armor, and he treated it with utmost respect.

Wander ran a comb through his hair, undressed, and went to sleep.

Ж

Shadowed faces tortured Mono's dreams. They chased her, calling her cursed. She fled for her very life in this ethereal realm from her predators, slipping and falling down a dark abyss. The girl tried to scream, but no noise came from her throat. Her limbs flailed, trying to catch something in the dark, but only a heavy despair touched her fingertips.

Mono woke up, sitting up and touching the cold sweat on her forehead. Her pants steadied. It was a minute before she felt the sunlight coming through the window to the right of her bed. She was trying to remember what had happened, and much of it came back to her without wanting.

Those same hidden-faced people that haunted her dreams had pursued her for miles, and she had finally managed to get ahead of them. Then, wanting to avoid them further, she pressed on through the cold night and into this middle-of-nowhere village and met...who was he? Mono shook her head. She was half-asleep and terribly weak when she had seen the red-haired man and was taken to his home. Her hands touched cloth, and she looked at herself in surprise. She was wearing a tan gown that had a pouch attached to the middle. She blinked and looked around. Her own clothes had been cleaned and set on a stool nearby, although they were still in need of fixing. She would have to do that once she got the chance...

She got up, stretched, and crept to the door. Mono was fearful of people after all that she had gone through with her own kin, and didn't trust anyone. If she hadn't been in a daze last night, she wouldn't have ever let those servants wash and dress her. The girl went out the strange door and down a set of steps, and that's when the pain hit her. She grunted and looked at her leg, lifting up the skirt of the gown. Her whole lower leg except for her foot had been wrapped in white cloth, a little blood having seeped through and leaving a long red line. That's where the masked men from her village had cut her in hopes of crippling her enough to prevent her from running away.

Taking a deep breath, she limped down to level floor and looked around. The hall to the right led to the larger room that the man had rung the bell. To the left was the back door. Mono remembered the horse in the stall, and hurried outside to see it again. Since it was dark when she arrived, she hadn't seen much detail of this place. Now she saw it was a courtyard with a wall of stone around it. The stable occupied half of it, but only the black horse was in one of six stalls. She stepped down the porch and onto the soft, wet grass. It was still cool enough that she could see her breath, but she didn't mind it.

The horse, a beautiful black stallion in his prime, was resting on three legs and favoring the hind left leg. His head was bowed low, eyes closed. Not even the horses in her native village compared to him in his noticeable size. Despite how strong and large he was, Mono could never imagine him hurting anyone. She quietly approached the stall and rested her hands on the door, peering into the furnished compartment. Fresh water dripped from a tap above the horse's trough, and a triangular ledge to the corner had traces of dry hay and alfalfa. She wondered if some of the people here were farmers.

"He likes corn."

She jumped, head snapping around at the voice. It was the man with the brown-red hair that reached the bottom of his neck.

"Oh," she whispered timidly, looking away and lowering her eyes. From where she came from, women weren't supposed to look men in the eye when they were being talked to. And the women weren't allowed to start a conversation with a man either. Was it the same here?

She half expected him to grab her and march her back into the stone house. That's what the men from her village had always done. Instead, he gently took her hand and placed a few kernels of white corn in her palm.

"Hold it out to him," he instructed. "He'll smell it and wake up."

Mono hesitantly did so, and the stallion's nostrils presently flared. The black beast shook his soft fur and lifted his head. He walked steadily over, halting briefly to scent her, and then nuzzled her hand. She smiled slightly as the horse took the corn from her hand in one giant lick. He crunched and nickered happily as Mono looked at her slimed hand in surprise.

"He likes you already," the man said, laughing. "I'll feed him, then we can eat breakfast."

The girl sat on the porch and watched him work. He used a pitchfork to carry hay out of a shack by the stable, go inside the stall, and dump the contents on the ledge inside. The horse ate greedily.

When they went back inside, the man lending her an arm, the servants had already prepared warm oatmeal and milk, setting it on the table in the living room. Mono sat across from him, staring at her food.

"Eat," he said generously, making a sort of sign with his hand over his substance quickly before shoving a spoonful of mash in. Mono could only guess it was some sort of blessing that he performed. She tried doing the same thing, not wanting to be rude after all these people had done for her, and ate.

"I'm Wander," he introduced. "Priest-warrior of Daerh, student of shaman Lord Emon."

She gazed at him for a moment, mind wandering, before she answered, "I'm Mono."

Wander smiled, and she blushed, looking down again and eating a few more bites. She had just realized how ravenous she was, and indiscreetly asked for a second portion. This only made her new friend laugh even more, and her lips curved up in a hope that maybe she would be safe here.

Ж

Part 2

Rumors about the black-haired girl spread through Daerh like a famine. Wander took Mono through the village for a few days, letting her get to know some of the people and important places, like the marketplace, store, and tavern. Most of the inhabitants smiled and waved, gossiping to one another right as their backs were turned to them. She was shy and didn't say much about herself, and he hoped that she would eventually open up to him. Already he had warm feelings towards her.

Some of the other villagers weren't as accepting, especially his fellow priests. They took one look at her black eyes and refused to talk to her. Wander had hoped to introduce her to Emon, but he was told that he had left earlier to visit a sick friend in a neighboring town. Mono was especially fidgety around them, and they made point to avoid the priests and soldiers for the rest of the third day that she was there.

So Wander took her away from the town the fourth day. They rode Agro, her sitting behind him and clenching him tightly around the waist. He took a path that led up the side of the ravine to a cliff. It overlooked a vast plain of green and yellow grass before it ended on the other side with a maze of steep, dangerous mountains, cliffs, and canyons. It was forested up here until it reached the edge, and they stopped at the edge of the trees to sit and rest. Wander allowed Agro to roam freely, knowing that his horse would come running back if he whistled or called his name. Mono sat with her legs bent up against her torso. Her eyes stared out over the sunlit plains. It was almost evening.

Wander sat next to her quietly, leaning back on his hands. He looked at the mountains that were very far away.

"Lord Emon told us of a cursed land far beyond that range," he told her. "I think I remember what he said about it; he's repeated it a dozen times:

'_That place... began from the resonance of intersecting_

_points... They are memories replaced by ens and naught and_

_etched into stone. Blood, young sprouts, sky--and the one_

_with the ability to control beings created from light... In_

_that world, it is said that if one should wish it one can_

_bring back the souls of the dead... ...But to trespass upon_

_that land is strictly forbidden...'"_

"Sounds scary," she remarked. "Do you believe it?"

"Yes," Wander replied seriously. "Which is why I, nor anyone else, goes there."

Mono looked thoughtful.

"How does Lord Emon know about it?" she inquired. He blinked.

"Not sure," he murmured. He had never thought about that before. "He's traveled all over the world, and knows many things. I don't wander about as much."

"Is that why you're called Wander?" she asked. "Because you...wander about?"

This made him laugh so hard it was a few minutes before he caught his breath again. Mono giggled at his reaction.

"When I was little," he began, looking at her. "I often managed to get away from the house and go into the forest. So my parents named me Wander, because I, well, wandered away a lot when I wasn't supposed to. I don't know; I kind of like it."

"I do too," she hissed so quietly that he barely caught it. She suddenly looked down at her feet, which were partly covered by the skirt of a new, common garment she had been provided. Wander craned his head down to catch Mono's eyes again.

"What is it?" he said calmly.

"Why are you..." She stopped, looking back up. Her eyes were wet. "Why are you treating me with such...kindness?"

"It just...feels right, is all," Wander replied. "It's my duty, and it's in my nature. Are you uncomfortable or...?"

"No, no!" she answered, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "I am very grateful for your friendship. I've never had a real home before..." She paused again, not finishing.

"Go on," he invited, hoping that she would explain herself.

"Don't worry about it," she grunted, standing up and wiping some stray grass off of her bottom. Wander sighed and stood up too, not very disappointed. If she didn't want to share her past with her, that was fine. Perhaps it was something he didn't need to know about.

"Agro!" he called into the trees. His black stallion came thundering towards them, sliding to a halt and tossing his head. Wander climbed on, took his right foot out of the stirrup, and held out a hand to Mono. She took it, put her foot in the stirrup, and swung herself on. He put his own foot back as she took hers out of the stirrup, and they cantered back to Daerh.

Ж

A few more days passed, each one warmer than the last as spring waned. Mono felt herself growing closer to Wander, and was deciding whether or not to explain who she was to him. She knew he wanted to know, even if he didn't openly say so. And if she was going to do it, now would be the best time, because she didn't know how hot on her trail her pursuers were. But meanwhile, Wander wanted to teach her how to ride Agro.

"What?" was all she could say. The man took her hand and led her down from the porch. The horse was standing still, bridled and saddled, ready to ride. "It seems early..."

"The best time to ride," he replied with gentle laughter. The sun hadn't even risen. "Don't worry; I'll go with you step-by-step." He saw her scared look. "Or don't you want to...?"

"No, no!" she smiled. "I'll do it. Just don't let me fall off..."

"Alright," he agreed. She showed her how to mount by herself, getting her up in less than a minute. She took the reins into her slender hands, the chains that the leather holds were connected to jangling softly. Agro didn't even twitch. She might as well have been a feather on his back.

Wander led her around the yard so she could get a feel for the stallion's movement, starting with a walk, then a trot. At midday he had Agro on a lunge rope so he could canter and gallop. Mono tried her best, adjusting to the bouncing motion and keeping her heels firm in the stirrups. She kept her back straight and reins slightly tight to keep control of the massive beast. The man affirmed that she was a natural rider.

"Can I try again tomorrow?" she asked as they stopped to eat in the middle of the afternoon. He grinned.

"Sure," he replied. "And you can do it without my help."

Mono must have looked startled, because Wander patted her hand assuringly and finished, "Don't worry; I'll stay in the yard and make sure you don't take off with him."

"Very funny," she chortled, taking a bite of her soft bread. They watched as Agro grazed, his bridle and saddle removed and stored in the shack. She tried to think of the best way to tell Wander about her situation, and sighed.

"I wish I could stay here longer," she whispered. He gulped down a half-chewed piece of sausage and choked briefly before looking at her in surprise.

"You're leaving?" he demanded. Mono shrugged.

"It depends," she said, hearing her voice stumble a little. "I mean..."

"Tell me," he murmured. His dark blue eyes drew her in, and she knew she couldn't break away from his gaze until she told him.

"I'm running away," she explained. "From men who wish to...kill me."

He blinked, leaning back slightly. He was finished with his food, but she put hers down softly.

"I come from the other side of the kingdom," she went on. "From Herin. When I turned sixteen, I was brought before the priests so that they could properly pronounce my womanhood upon me. But, as they observed me, they saw that my eyes were black. Because of this, they said that my destiny was cursed, and that my end would not be good, for me or anyone else. So, to appease the anger of the gods that I suppose had been put upon me and the others because of this curse, they were going to sacrifice me.

"But not with fire or blade. Black-eyed, black-haired, I was called a demon. Demons can't be destroyed by those things. I was to be poisoned with a silver dagger, to die a slow, suffering death. And the poison..." She shuddered, and she found that Wander's hand was in hers. "It has something in it that can preserve a body for a period of time, so that, according to the priests, the 'demon' wouldn't be able to rest in the ground and join the earth. The spirit can never find peace in death with the poison, too, according to them. I've seen it used before, and it's simply horrible.

"They had me bound and imprisoned, but a girl helped me escape, and I ran. The priests immediately found out and gave chase on horses. They ran me down once, only a week before I came here, and cut my leg. I jumped into a river and managed to lose them. But because I had to keep running, I was never able to heal the wound. Then I came here at night after trekking through your marshes a little to the north. Even now, they're on their way to take me."

Mono took a breath, waiting for Wander's reaction. Was he going to be angry, frustrated, or scared? Pitiful? His warrior face didn't betray a lot of emotion, but he squeezed her hand.

"I won't let you die," he whispered. "I promise."

She felt so touched by his verbal gesture that she started crying, covering her face with her hands. Mono felt warm arms encircle her, and she fell into them. She pressed her face against Wander's strong chest, and he put his head next to hers.

"I don't think you're cursed," he said into her ear. "...I'm sorry."

He lifted her chin and pressed his lips against hers. It said one thing: Please, stay here with me. I'll protect you.

Mono stopped it, gently pushing away from him.

"...I can't," she said, feeling foolish and sad and despairing all at the same time. "I..."

She stumbled up and went inside, Wander's hurt gaze following her through the hall inside and up to her bedroom. The girl laid on her bed, touching the bedspread with her fingers and watching as her tears ran down. She was tired from riding, but knew what would happen if she slept. The masked men, the shadows and darkness, and the endless fall to nothing. _Wander, forgive me,_ she prayed. _I don't want to hurt you._ She laid there for hours, staring out of her open door, and when the night came, she allowed herself to slip into those dreams.

Part 3

Wander was bewildered over the next week. Mono didn't talk to him, although she often sat with him in the yard. At first he tried to talk to her, but she never said anything, so he too became silent in her presence. The small population of Daerh had taken note of their close and quiet relationship, some of the women mumbling to each other about marriage. Wander ignored all of that, only wanting the best for Mono. She deserved only the best after all that she had been through.

He found there wasn't much of a need for words after he kissed her. And he knew why she was being distant, too. She was afraid that, by being associated with her, her enemies would try and kill him as well. This knowledge only strengthened his bond with her. He loved her, even to death. Did she feel the same?

One evening she had just finished riding Agro around the town, and when she returned Wander was sitting on the back porch waiting for her. Mono glanced at him, then looked down and dismounted. When she put the stallion away, she came and sat by him.

"Do you like him?" Wander asked her. It was a while before she nodded. He smiled.

"He's yours."

She turned fully to look at him.

"What?" she uttered for the first time in two days. "Mine? I..."

"To keep," Wander added. "You would find more use for him than I would."

Mono looked shocked.

"You mean..." she choked. "To run?"

He didn't do anything to reply to that. When he had first seen her interest in Agro, and his feelings had begun to grow for her, it seemed right to give her the stallion. Lord Emon probably wouldn't appreciate it very much, since Agro was from the shaman's own herd that he bred and was of the finest stock. Especially since he was giving it to someone Emon didn't know. He had returned from his trip three days ago, but Wander hadn't introduced Mono to him yet. He wasn't sure what would happen after her incident with her own hometown priests.

"The festival is coming up," Wander continued, not answering her question. "Would you like to go with me?"

It was Mono's turn not to tell him anything, but her whole frame drooped. He put a comforting arm around her slender shoulders.

"It'll be fun," he said, trying to brighten her mood. "There will be food, and cakes, and dancing and singing. There's going to be a puppeteer there too, for the children."

She looked at him and was about to say something when someone entered through the gate. Wander recognized the stout figure immediately and jumped to his feet as they approached.

"Lord Emon," he greeted, bowing his whole torso. Mono had also stood, but was as stiff as a board. The old shaman raised a hand.

"Young Wander," he said in his rich voice. "It's good to see you again. Have you been keeping up with your duties?"

"Yes, my lord," the other answered. "The services have gone well."

Emon's eyes flickered to the girl.

"And who's this?"

Wander gently took her arm and brought her forward. Her eyes were riveted to the mask hanging on the shaman's belt.

"This is Mono," he explained. "She's new to Daerh. She's been staying in my guest bedroom."

Emon eyed her contemplatively before lowering his head to her.

"You are a blessed young lady to be with him," he told her.

"Thank-you," she whispered, bowing a bit more deeply than Wander had. The shaman turned his attention back to his student.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," he said, stroking the stubble on his chin. "My visit was a little prolonged by a storm. I'll see you at the festival?"

"Of course," Wander said, bowing again. They watched as he left, and Mono clenched his arm.

"A mask," she murmured, looking at him. "I didn't know that the priests here had masks!"

He stared at her frantic voice.

"Don't worry; Lord Emon wouldn't hurt a fly," Wander assured, turning her back to his house. "I can't say as much for those looking for you, though..."

She stopped walking in the hall, and he halted with her.

"So, are you going to go with me?" he asked softly. Mono's beautiful black eyes caught the light coming through the window in the living room at the end of the hall, and they almost looked purple because of it.

"I will," she whispered. Then she hugged him. "Can you...forgive me, Wander, for ignoring you? I know you mean well, and, well..."

"It's alright," he soothed. "Thanks. And if they come, I'll protect you."

Mono squeezed him tighter, then darted away swiftly before he could compose himself. She was up the stairs in the blink of an eye, and he only laughed and shook his head.

Ж

The festival was a celebration hosted by a caravan of entertainers that traveled around the kingdom. They were renowned for their ability to delight guests, and were a favorite of the king himself. To have them come to a humble town such as Daerh was an honor and a rarity.

Mono was given a new, comfortable outfit that Wander's servants had pitched in together to buy, and she was simply enthralled by it. It was made of a dark blue cotton shirt with a corset, and the skirt had green and gold stitches around the waist and fringes, designed in the shapes of dragons and birds. Wander just wore a clean tunic and a dagger at his side, putting a blue headband in his hair and lacing up his sandals around his lower legs. When they were ready that evening, they both walked to the main square, where the caravan was already set up. Many of the villagers were already there enjoying the festivities, and the two soon joined in.

Even Lord Emon was there, showing off a line of horses in hopes of selling a few. Off to the side, standing still and patiently, was his white mare Elith, a sacred creature that only he was allowed to ride. The couple looked them over, but Mono thought Agro was more beautiful than all of them. Then Wander took her by the hand and led her to where they were dancing. There were group and line dances, as well as the kind of dances that you did in pairs. The both of them weren't good dancers, but that made it funner than ever.

Finally, near the middle of the night, the festival ended and the caravan started packing up. Mono kept her arm in Wander's as they walked back to his home. They decided to go through the back yard, and as he swung the gate open, she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked. She peered through the darkness and thought she saw a flash of silver, but when she blinked it disappeared.

"It's nothing," she told him, looking back at Wander and smiling. "Thanks...for taking me."

"It was my pleasure," he grinned. They went inside and parted ways. "Goodnight, Mono."

"Goodnight," she whispered, a sudden feeling of dread coming over her. When she changed into her tan gown and laid down, she found she couldn't get to sleep. Finding no solace in just laying there and staring up at the ceiling, she went out into the yard to watch Agro. To her surprise, he was walking around in his stall and stamping the floor with his neatly trimmed hooves. He made worried nickering sounds and his ears swiveled uncertainly, even when she came and leaned on the stall door.

"Shh..." she whispered, reaching out with a hand. The moon was out, so when the stallion put his head out, the light sent a blue sheen across his curving neck and mane. His dark, moist eyes were a little white around the rims. "What's wrong?"

Without warning, a hand clasped over her mouth and the other grabbed her around the waist.

"Don't try to run, girl," a sliding, hoarse voice said quietly. "We're tired, and we wish to carry this out quickly and properly."

Mono tried to scream and kick. Agro began to whinny and roar as the stranger dragged her away. The stallion reared and pounded at the walls of his compartment, snapping wood in places. She struggled, but then something clenched the back of her neck and she fainted.

Ж

Wander awoke from the neighing of Agro, and he jumped out of bed, slipping his tunic and shorts on, grabbing his bow and arrows, and running outside. The moon was bright, and he caught sight of a group of cloaked and masked men on horseback fleeing into the forest near the ravine. The black stallion was still kicking and bucking furiously, pawing the ground and flattening his ears.

The man went over and tried to calm the beast, stroking his head and trying to figure out what was going on. Those people were probably thieves, and had run when they heard Agro give alarm and saw Wander come out into the yard. But then again...they had masks. Not the same masks that the priests and soldiers of Daerh wore.

"Mono," Wander gasped, running back inside, leaping up the stairs, and going through her open door. She wasn't there. "Mono!"

He went back to his room and tied his sandals on, then went out to tack up Agro. It took him only a minute, and soon he was thundering after the masked men with two arrows nocked onto his bow. He went directly into the forest, where the darkness prevailed against the moonlight. He did circles and didn't find anyone. Frustrated and desperate, the warrior backtracked to his home, found the hoof prints of the other horses, and tried to follow them into the trees again. But it was simply too dark.

"Mono!" he called, voice echoing. "Mono!"

Part 4

Mono woke up and found that she was kneeling. Two men behind her held her arms so she couldn't move. In front was another masked man, one of his hands tattooed with a gray symbol. He held a silver dagger that had two straight edges, and then it narrowed down into a serrated tip. The rest stood in a circle around them.

"Why can't we bring her back to Herin and perform the ceremony there, Lord Clarl?" one of the men holding her asked.

"We have to be back in a week to attend the annual services," the one with the dagger growled. "There's no time to waste on this demon. We'll do it here and now."

Tears came to her eyes, and she glanced around. They were in the middle of a grassy plain, and the moon lit up the environment brilliantly. To her left, to the north, was the cliff with the forest where Wander had taken her once or twice to talk, and to her right the dangerous, deep-cut mountains. When she shifted on her knees, she saw that she was wearing a white-blue silk gown instead of her sleeping robe. _Wander,_ she prayed. _Where are you?_

The evil priests began to chant, Clarl holding the dagger in front of him in a formal manner. Mono began to tremble in fright, but knew it was worthless to try and plead for her innocent life. She wanted to scream, but her voice had left her. Clarl then pointed the dagger towards her and moved forward, and she saw it glint bluish-green in poison. He pressed the tip of it against her collarbone, the point breaking her skin and making it bleed. It burned like fire, spreading along her skin quickly and without remorse. It felt like her blood was being drained out of her.

"It is finished," Lord Clarl stated, sheathing the dagger. "Leave her here for the beasts. Let's go before someone sees us."

The others agreed, mounting their horses and galloping away. Mono fell to the ground, gasping for breath and touching her small, poisoned wound. She tried desperately to stay awake, knowing that death was there to take her hand when she gave up.

Ж

Wander finally found his way to the cliff that overlooked the plains, stopping Agro on the edge and looking around. Miles away he saw the cloaked men galloping off towards the east. He gazed over the land, and saw a figure laying in the grass. They were easy to see because they were wearing something brilliantly white that reflected the moon's rays easily. He turned the horse to the side and found a steep trail down to the plain, galloping at full speed towards the person.

He jumped off of Agro, not bothering to stop him, and tripped as he stumbled through the thick spring grass. It was Mono, laying on her back with her eyes half open.

"Mono!" he cried, kneeling at her side and cradling her in his arms. A very small cut bled on her collarbone, and she looked at him.

"Wander," she whispered. "I've been...been..."

Tears welled up. She had been poisoned. He wiped the blood away with his hand before it could stain her dress.

"We...we must get you back," he said, voice trembling. "Lord Emon will be able to heal you. He—"

"By the time you brought me back to the village," she gasped. "It...it would be too late."

"Mono, I'm so sorry," he sobbed. "My promise..."

"Wander..." she pleaded, trying to hug him. "Please, stay with me..."

The warrior brought her closer, pressing his forehead against hers. Her tense body trembled in the attempt to stay alive, her hands grasping at his clothing as the pain sapped her life away. Mono took his face with a trembling hand, touching it, and she kissed him. When the girl pulled away, her eyes were closed, and her body slowly went limp. Wander stared in disbelief as her hand fell away from his cheek. Agro had come back, and he lowered his head.

"Mono?" the man whispered. "Mono?!"

She was gone. Wander cried even harder, body racked with sobs. How could they?! She wasn't cursed! She was innocent, beautiful, pure... He looked up, seeing the mountains_. The power to revive the dead...a forbidden place..._

"I won't let you die," he told her dead form. "I won't."

Ж 

Wander rode back on Agro, but he didn't go directly home. He went to the glade of the Ancient Sword, carrying Mono with him as he approached the blade in the stone pedestal. He gently laid the girl down on the grass, then knelt before the Sword.

"Help me in my quest..." he prayed. "So I can set things right again."

He stood and grabbed the pommel, grunting and breathing as he tried to yank it out. It abruptly loosened, making him stumble back and fall. The Sword was light and beautiful, but as he looked at it, something darker seemed to run on the outer edge of the blade. Wander ignored it, slipping it into his belt, picking Mono back up, and riding home. When he went inside, his brother was up and carrying a cup of water back to his room.

"Wander...?" Kyle whispered, squinting. "What's happening?"

"Go to Mono's room and get her blanket," the man ordered, going to his own room. His little brother stood in confusion before he obeyed. Her blanket was grayish-black in color, with faded out designs in it. It was soft and thick, and when Kyle came back with it, Wander wrapped her in it securely. His little brother went back to his own room. The warrior buckled his belt on, the front and back of it bearing several hanging wood capsules with carvings and steel wires strung into them. Then he took the silk mantle hanging on his wall and slipped it over his head, the cloth already playing in a draft and lifting off of his chest a little. He found an old scabbard in the closet and sheathed the Ancient Sword in it, attaching it to his belt. He fitted his warrior's blue headband into his dark red hair.

When he felt he was ready, he carried Mono out to the yard. Agro was there waiting, still equipped with a saddle and bridle. He thought of packing food, but then changed his mind. He would get game with his bow; he had no time to waste. Before he could mount, Kyle came out.

"Wander, where are you going?" he cried. "I want to come..."

He sighed, then knelt to look at the eight-year old in the eyes.

"I'm going south," he explained, not wanting to lie. "Far, far south from here."

"Why?"

Then Kyle saw Mono's face, eyes closed peacefully and thin black hair trailing along her neck and ears.

"No way," the boy gasped.

"You must promise not to tell _anyone_ about where I've gone," Wander warned. "No one, do you hear?"

"Yes," Kyle nodded. The man had to take that as a promise, so he stood and walked away. He got onto Agro, sitting the girl carefully in front of him, and trotted out of the yard and into the forest.

Ж

Wander kept Agro at a run across the plains, holding his love securely with one arm. It took a couple of days before the mountains came near. An ancient trail led into the canyon, where there was only a steep path alongside the cliff. Looking ahead and up, he saw forests and more ravines, along with a waterfall far below. And, peering through the morning mist, on a very high hill, he saw two spires with a space between them. It was all so far away, a world away, that he could only hope that he could get there in one piece. He swallowed his fear and went into the canyonlands, filled with both hope and despair.

Ж

Lord Emon sat on a stool outside of the shrine, nodding to the priests as they entered in to perform their duties. He would follow once they were all inside, but that only kept him wondering. Where was Wander? He hadn't attended any services for a week now, and no one seemed to know where had gone. He decided that he would go and ask his brother or the servants. He had refrained from doing so earlier, because he didn't want to intrude if Wander was sick or anything.

After the service, he walked to Wander's house and was admitted inside by one of the servants. Kyle was there too, and invited the shaman to sit.

"I have a question for you, young man," Emon began. "Where is Wander?"

His tone was sharp and serious, and the boy went pale.

"He...uh..." he stuttered, looking away. "Hm, he..."

Emon stared at him.

"The Ancient Sword has been taken from the forbidden glade," the man ground. "Would that have anything to do with Wander's disappearance?"

"Uh...sort of, that is..."

He stood up, went over to the boy, and knelt. He took Kyle's shoulders and looked directly at him.

"Where is he?" he whispered. "It's for his own safety, child."

Wander's brother bowed his head and lifted it half a dozen times before he finally took a breath and answered Emon.

"He...he took the sword and went south...to the cursed land," Kyle hissed. "He had Mono with him...she was...was..."

"Was...?" he prodded, worry rising in him.

"She was dead, my lord," Kyle finished, looking away. Emon stood up in surprise.

"The fool..." he murmured. "The fool!"

Lord Emon left without another word, hurrying to gather a party of soldiers. He had to go after Wander and chase him down...before it was too late. Because he and a few others, including Wander, knew what was there. Dormin, a cursed shadow god, who had come into existence at the intersecting points of creation. He had ruled over a great and prosperous people who had built great cities and citadels, for thousands of years, before the god had gone mad and destroyed them all. Emon had separated the demon into sixteen pieces over a hundred years ago with the Ancient Sword, so that Dormin couldn't threaten the rest of the world with his lust for power. But, if Wander met Dormin there, the deity would only use him to bring himself back to life. Emon couldn't allow that to happen, no matter what.

When he was prepared, with an escort of five soldiers, he donned his mask and they galloped out of Daerh to the south, to the cursed, forbidden land of Dormin.

_That place... began from the resonance of intersecting_

_points... They are memories replaced by ens and naught and_

_etched into stone. Blood, young sprouts, sky--and the one_

_with the ability to control beings created from light... In_

_that world, it is said that if one should wish it one can_

_bring back the souls of the dead... ...But to trespass upon_

_that land is strictly forbidden... _


End file.
